


Harry Potter and the Dragon in the Pond

by AsMyWimseyTakesMe



Series: Bits and Bobs [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Get together fic, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Not Betaed, Not Britpicked, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsMyWimseyTakesMe/pseuds/AsMyWimseyTakesMe
Summary: In which Hermione is sneaky, Harry squeaks, and Draco wears Muggle clothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another prompt fic one-shot! The prompt for this one was "wet" and it had to be 1000 words or less. I had a lot of fun!

“You invited _Malfoy_?”

“Honestly, Ronald, it’s been ten years since graduation, I had hoped you would grow out of this nonsense!” 

“But ‘Mione, it’s _Malfoy_!” 

“Yes, I know. I was the one who invited him!” 

Harry frowned. With a flick of his wand, he set a stasis charm over the meal he had prepared—Merlin, the day Molly Weasley had taught him a bevy of household charms ranked as one of the best days of his life post-Voldemort—and he stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room of his small, two-bedroom cottage. 

As he had expected, Hermione and Ron were on either end of the couch, glaring at each other. Papers, photographs, and reports covered the coffee table, and Hermione was waving a notebook at Ron in exasperation. 

“Ron, we need him! If I am expected to prosecute this murderer and actually put him behind bars, I need to be prepared!” 

“But we have the evidence!”

“Yes, you and Harry did a marvelous job following procedure— _for once_ —but now he’s claiming that a potion affected his actions, which could throw a wrench in the entire trial! The potioneers working with the Aurors are well and good, but some of these potions found in his bloodstream,” she picked up what looked like—Harry squinted—a medical report, “are ones I’ve never heard of! Malfoy has been working as a consultant for the Unspeakables ever since he returned from abroad as a Potions Master. He’s our best chance of figuring out if any of these potions, either singly or in tandem, could have affected the defendant’s mental faculties, because you know St. Mungo’s is all but useless when it comes to this.” Hermione scoffed. “Their Potions department took a downward spiral when Healer Bracken left for America.” 

“But—” 

Harry coughed and knocked on the door frame, causing both of his friends to whip toward him. Ron winced and rubbed a hand over his hair. 

“Sorry mate, guess we were being a bit loud.” 

“Just a bit,” Harry grinned. “What is this about Dra—Malfoy, Hermione?” 

Ron rolled his eyes and turned back to the papers, muttering under his breath. Hermione ignored her husband and eyed Harry. 

“I felt that we needed the opinion of a Potions Master on this case,” Hermione tapped the notebook in her hand; Harry knew it held all her case notes for the murder trial. “So I invited him here. He should be Apparating in at any moment. You don’t mind, do you?” 

Harry felt his cheeks go bright red at her cheeky grin. He hadn’t minded Draco’s— _Malfoy’s_ presence ever since he strode into the Ministry two years ago, slinky and slim-hipped with a fascination for Muggle fashion that leaned toward waistcoats and earrings and trousers that made his legs look miles long— 

Wait. 

“Hermione, did you say Apparating?” 

“Yes?” She frowned at his question. “He was spending the day with Andromeda and Teddy, and you know they’re having Floo problems, so he said he would Apparate.” 

“Oh Merlin.” 

Ron lifted his head, pulled out of his Malfoy Rant™ at the sound of his partner’s groan. That sound usually meant a lot of paperwork and a scolding. 

“Mate?” 

“I changed the wards!” Harry moaned. “Remember that fangirl who Apparated in three weeks ago?” 

“The one who was waiting on your couch in lingerie when you Flooed home?” Ron’s lips twitched.

“ _Yes_ , that one! Now only people who are keyed into the wards can Apparate to the garden gate.” 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Harry, what about strangers?” 

Suddenly there was a _crack_ of Apparition, a yelp, and a loud splash. Slowly, Hermione and Ron turned to look at Harry. He winced. 

“Um, they get dumped in the pond?”

“POTTER!” 

The bellow from outside snapped through the air with magically-assisted volume, and Ron cracked up, falling on the couch and howling with laughter. Hermione managed to keep her giggles down, but her eyes crinkled as they heard squelching sounds coming up the path. 

“Merlin help me.” Harry hurried to the front door and wrenched it open. “Malfoy, I’m so sor—” 

His throat locked up. 

Draco Malfoy stood on the front steps, soaking wet, in Muggle jeans and a white button-up shirt. His hair was plastered to his cheeks and neck, his shoes were kicked off with extreme prejudice, and his _shirt was completely transparent._

“Really, Potter, dropping visitors in a fishpond, such a lovely way to greet your guests!” Draco sniped. He looked up and raised a brow. Harry swallowed and tried to speak, but his voice would not cooperate in the face of all _that_. Draco cocked his head, and his eyes gained an…interesting gleam. 

“You know, _Harry_ , there are easier ways to get me out of my clothes.” He smirked, trailing a fingertip up the buttons of his soaked shirt. 

Harry squeaked. 

“Draco, you’re here! Do excuse us, Ron and I were just leaving to go get dinner!” Hermione was tidying the papers and gathering her purse. Ron sat up, his face still red from laughter. 

“But ‘Mione, Harry made—” 

“Ronald!” Hermione snapped in a tone Harry had first heard from Mrs. Weasley, and Ron leapt off the couch. She ushered him to the Floo. “We’ll be back in an hour—no, make that two hours. Might have trouble deciding on dinner. Have fun!” With a whoosh of green flames, they were gone. 

“Gryffindors.” Draco sighed. He stepped into the cottage, and closed and locked the door. “Subtlety is lost on them.” 

Harry blinked at the Floo in confusion, then yelped as a pair of wet jeans collided with his face. He pulled them off to see Draco sashaying up the stairs in nothing but that wet shirt and— _white satin knickers_. Harry felt faint as all his blood seemed to rush downwards. Draco tossed a wicked little smile over his shoulder. 

“Well, come along, Boy Wonder. You heard the woman; we have two hours, and I have plans for _you_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any errors; Harry Potter, while a great series, is not one of my major fandoms. Still, the prompt immediately brought Draco Malfoy in a soaked-through white shirt to mind, so who am I to argue with my plotbunnies?


End file.
